This invention relates to a tension controller for tape recorders which constantly maintains the tension of running tape in the tape recorder.
Generally, the tape recorders can record or reproduce data in the tapes by moving the tape according to the specified running course after holding the tape at both of the reel disks established on the deck. At this time, an excessive tension or sag occurs due to running characteristics. Thus, the apparatus for maintaining a constant tension in the tape is needed in order to prevent this phenomenon. For the past in order to maintain a constant tension in the running tape, a band brake has been established at one side of the reel disks of tape recorders. By driving this brake, the braking of a reel disk and reduction of speed is carried out, although this requires a complex structure. That is, the tension arm connected to the band brake, the tension lever, plate for supporting said tension arm and spring, etc, must be set up.
Thus, a tension arm or relatively large volume is established for driving inside the tape on loading and unloading, so that the driving distance becomes larger, making the occupied space wider. This causes not only a disadvantage of device compactness but also many processes for production due to an assembly of many independent parts. In addition, in order to control a infinitesimal tension, the separate complex apparatus is needed. But, this is difficult for practical use since the cost rises and the size increases. Thus, the infinitesimal tension control for the tape can't be achieved.